


Umbrella

by deanlovescastielkisses



Series: 365 Destiel Ficlets [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am getting really shitty with coming up with names for these things. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting really shitty with coming up with names for these things. Sorry.

Dean Winchester loves his car. He _really_ loves his car. Every weekend, if the weather was decent, he would wash and detail every little thing about it (‘her’ he would insist). His Baby was such a huge part of his life until one day, some asshole decided to rear-end him while at a stop light. The frame of his car is dented pretty severely as well as several cosmetic issues that took more than just a few hours to repair.

He’s frustrated because that means that he has to take the goddamn bus everywhere now. His younger brother, Sammy, the environmental granola that he is, would be very proud of him.

It’s a cold winter morning and, of course, it’s raining. And not the light sprinkling that usually occurs, no, it’s got to be some kind of torrential down pour and he’s stuck without an umbrella while waiting at this godforsaken bus stop. Said bus stop, is one of the few without either a bench or an awning to hide under so this sucks even more for him.

He pulls his hood over his head and zips his jacket up while grumbling to himself. He really wants to call in sick to work today so he can fix his car, but he really needs to go to work so he can actually make the money he needs to fix his car. So there’s another thing he’s pissed off about-first, the car being unable to run, second, the fact that he has to take the damn bus to work, third, it’s cold as shit and it’s raining really hard, fourth, he has no umbrella. Awesome.

In the midst of his self-loathing, a voice coming from his right interrupts his thoughts, “Good morning,” he smiles from underneath his umbrella. It’s a simple greeting, really. The guy is just being polite. But Dean is not having it, “No, it isn’t.”

“Pardon?” The man turns back to Dean with a questioning look.

Dean scoffs, “Nothing, man.” He curls in on himself to try and stop himself from shivering, but it doesn’t seem to be working.

The other man notices the Dean is now almost soaked to the bone and shivering pretty badly. He moves to stand very close to Dean and it causes Dean to jump away, “Woah! Not enough room for you to stand over there, or what?”

“I’m-I’m sorry. I just noticed that you were shivering and getting wet from the rain, so I just wanted to share my umbrella with you. I probably should have asked if that would be okay with you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, man. It’s okay. I…uhh…you just caught me off guard.”

The other man nods and after a moment, he extends his arm with the umbrella towards Dean, “Here. You can use it.”

“Oh, no way. I can’t just take your umbrella. Umm, we can share if you still wanna?” Dean would be lying if he said that he didn’t find this guy attractive, so it shouldn’t be _that_ bad to stand next to him for a few minutes, right?

The other man simply smiles and takes a step towards Dean, holding the umbrella up for them both to stand under.

“I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Cool name,” Dean laughs, “I’m Dean.” They shake hands and begin talking about their lives and what it is that they do.

Dean learns that Castiel (‘Cas’, he calls him) is a surgical resident at the hospital just down the street from where Dean works and Dean is a little smitten by it.

“So, you live up to the stereotype, huh?” Dean smiles at him.

“Which stereotype?”

“That doctors are cute.”

Cas blushes and smiles, “If you say so. So, what do you do for a living? Maybe you live up to the aesthetic stereotype of your job as well.”

Dean laughs lightly, “Well, I’m a mechanic.”

Cas furrows his brow, “Hmm…you don’t seem to live up to any stereotypical qualities of a mechanic. But, I’m judging just based on your looks.”

“Well, I am in the process of becoming a firefighter.”

Cas’ eyes widen and Dean laughs.

“You definitely meet the stereotypical standards of being a firefighter, Dean.”

“Are you saying I’m cute?” Dean teases.

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re willing to go out with me this weekend.”

Now Dean’s eyes are the ones that widen, “Wow. You really get right to it, huh?”

“Yes, actually. My job has taught me many things. One of them being that life is short and we should take chances and indulge in the things that we desire.”

The bus finally pulls up and they both get on, moving towards the very back of the bus. Cas plops down in a seat and Dean sits right next to him.

Cas doesn’t pry an answer from Dean, and the bus ride is quiet between them. After about 10 minutes, Cas pulls the chord, signaling the driver to stop.

When Cas goes to stand up, Dean grabs his wrist, “Cas, wait.”

They stare at each other while Dean tries to find the words to say. The bus driver, becoming impatient, yells back at Cas, “Are you getting off or not?”

“Yes, we are. Sorry,” Dean stands up and tugs Cas off the bus with him.

“Look, Cas. I’m not too good with words, as you can probably tell. And this whole,” he gestures between himself and Cas, “guy-thing, I guess, is all kinda still new to me and I was caught off guard by you asking me out,” he sighs, “but what I’m trying to say, is that I do want to go out with you. I would love to, actually,” he laughs nervously.

Cas smiles, “I’m off at 7:00 on Saturday. Meet me at the hospital in the cardiac wing. And here,” he hands Dean his umbrella, “you’re gonna need this when you walk the remaining 6 blocks to your work.”

“Awesome,” he takes the umbrella and tries to suppress the goofy-smile he feels making its way on his face, but fails.


End file.
